


dress up

by colazitron



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Troye attend a pre-Halloween Halloween party. Troye's a bit nervous about his costume choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dress up

It’s not actually Halloween yet, but since Connor’s back in Minnesota now and it’s close enouh, a couple of his high school friends have decided to throw a party. Troye suspects they mostly like an excuse for more parties, but he’s not one to say no to a good one either, so he gets it.

Connor's going with a Teen Wolf sort of werewolf costume, which means he's mostly dressed the way he always is, except for the messy hair, and the claws Nicola had glued onto his nails for him. He’s got a set of fake teeth to put in that actually look quite good, but Troye doubts they'll ever leave the pocket of Connor's jeans. Despite Troye pointing out numerous times how much more authentic it would be, Connor refuses to go shirtless, sadly.

Troye's own costume isn't exactly the same kind of Halloween classic, but he'd been so into the idea when he'd thought of it back in LA that he never quite stopped to consider that he'd be celebrating Halloween in rural Minnesota and maybe, just maybe, he should've gone with something more conventional. But Troye loves the idea and it's only a party with Connor's friends. Troye's met some of them before and they're all chill people. None of them seemed he have a problem with Connor's coming out, so Troye's going to assume they don't draw the line at boys in dresses.

It's only a shirt-dress, technically, but paired with the black leggings and dark wig that falls down to Troye's mid back in full, messy curls, it's decidedly feminine. And that's before Nicola helps him apply black eye liner and lipstick and nail polish. The fact that his black boots are also from the women's department wouldn't usually be very apparent, but paired with the rest of his outfit... well.

He hates it, but he can't help the queasy ball of nerves lying heavy in his stomach and pressing into his esophagus as he studies his reflection in the mirror a little hesitantly. The thing is though, Troye really wants to see this through; on principle, but also because looking at his reflection -

"You look awesome,” Nicola enthuses.

Yeah, he looks amazing. He looks _good_ , and the shirt-dress is comfortable, the same way platform shoes, and crop tops, and painting his nails is.

These are Connor's friends.

Troye turns his hips left and right, studying his reflection, and then takes a steadying breath.

"I do look pretty good, don't I?”

"Connor's gonna be way into it,” Nicola smirks, causing Troye to laugh and blush a bit.

There aren't many things Connor isn't into, accepting of the world as he is. He’s been supportive of all of Troye's slightly more feminine style choices so far, but this is a little different than platform shoes or nail polish. Troye doesn't doubt that Connor will be okay with it, but he doesn't know if he'll be properly into it. Not that that’s thegoal of tonight, but they've also not really talked about it as a sexual thing and Troye's never considered properly dressing up as a girl in the bedroom before anyway.

He's only ever really had makeup put on for a laugh or out of curiosity maybe; by Zoe back in Brighton, and for Bethany's video as well. Connor had told him how pretty he looked both times, but Troye hadn't considered it anything other than reassurance. Brighton had been before anything between them had even happened, even though Troye remembers already having had a bit of a crush on Connor, and suddenly he's curious about what exactly went through Connor's head then, with Troye's face all made up and Tyler cackling about Louis calling him a "good girl".

These aren't exactly musings Troye wants to entertain in his boyfriend's older sister's childhood bedroom though, so he turns around to grin at her.

"Let's go find out.”

Connor's waiting for them downstairs, chatting to his mother in the kitchen. They both turn to look at them when Nicola prances into the room with a "ta-daa” and spins around her own axis to show off her Black Widow outfit. She is wearing it very well, Troye thinks.

"You look gorgeous, honey," her mother compliments. "Both of you.”

Troye looks over at Connor then to find him studying Troye intently.

“You’re Lorde?” he asks, as if he’s quite sure but still double-checking.

Troye nods and copies Nicola, turning around his axis with his arms spread out. He turns slowly, but he can feel the hair on the wig move with it anyway.

“That’s brilliant,” Connor says with a sunny grin that Troye reciprocates easily. It’s not the thought of Connor’s reaction that put the leaden ball into his gut, but his acceptance softens it up a little anyway.

“We’ll be on our way then,” Nicola says, grabbing a set of car keys off he kitchen counter and leaving a lipstick print on her mother’s cheek.

“Behave,” Mrs. Franta tells them with an indulgent smile.

“Don’t wait up,” Nicola replies, smirking. Mrs. Franta gives Nicola a little push out of the kitchen while Connor laughs, and Troye just follows behind the both of them, smiling to himself.

Nicola climbs into the driver’s seat, and fiddles with the radio while Connor climbs into the back with Troye. As soon as they’re off, the stereo’s blasting party pop from the nineties and Troye feels a wide grin pull at his mouth when Nicola starts to sing along loudly. He joins in almost immediately, and after only minimal pouting on Troye’s part, so does Connor. By the time they pull into a parking space, Troye can properly feel his vocal chords.

“One of you’s good being designated driver, right?” Nicola asks, holding out the keys.

Connor nods and grabs them. “Sure.”

Neither of them are going to be drinking much, if at all, since hey both have flights to catch tomorrow and flying hungover is a mistake you only make once.

“Right. Please don’t start making out and forget about me before you drive back.”

“Nic,” Connor whines, ears probably a little red, even if Troye can’t make it out in the darkness.

Troye grins. “We’ll try our best.”

“Thanks, Troye. Knew I could count on you,” she replies and then leaves them in a flurry of temporarily red hair and fake leather.

Troye takes a hopefully subtle breath and makes to follow her, but Connor grabs his arm and holds him back.

“I haven’t kissed you yet,” he says when Troye turns to look at him.

“I’m wearing lipstick,” Troye points out.

Connor grins and shrugs, and presses a feather light peck to Troye’s lips.

“I’m going to mess that up when we get home,” he murmurs. “You look really fucking hot.”

“Yeah?” Troye asks, grinning helplessly. Connor’s eyes are glittering.

“Yeah. You should blow me with it on. Would you?”

Troye shivers. He should’ve brought a jacket, though the leaden tension in his belly is glowing now. “The lipstick or everything?”

“Either,” Connor says, leaning in for another quick kiss, though this one’s more solid.

“Sure, yeah,” Troye says, following Connor’s mouth with his own to catch it in another kiss when Connor leans back.

“We have to at least go in and say hi,” Connor mumbles, lips still so close to Troye’s that he can feel Connor talk.

“Hm, yeah. Don’t think Nicola would like being dragged off before her first drink.”

“You’re underestimating her,” Connor says, making Troye laugh quietly.

“But we’re leaving early. If I have to let you go tomorrow, I’m not sharing you tonight.”

Troye groans a little at the line, but turns his head to the side to hide his smile. Futilely, probably. Connor can see right through him.

“Well, come on then. The sooner we go in, the sooner we can leave,” Troye says, and links his fingers with Connor’s. “The sooner I can suck you off.”

Connor steals another kiss. “Two hours.”

Troye falls in step with him easily as they make their way up to the house and grins over at him. “We can always find an empty room or a closet to make out in.”

Connor squeezes his hand and shoots him a hot look.

“Don’t tempt me.”

Troye flips the hair over his shoulder and leans over to press a firm kiss to Connor’s cheek, leaving a black lip print behind. He’ll get him down to one and a half hours.

  


  
**The End**  



End file.
